Mutiny
by saphira e.sparrow
Summary: End of days rewrite. warning: owen show he cares, gwen bashing, ianto verbally smacking down gwen, and JANTO!


Heelllo people. :D I got another Janto for you. This one's for the season one finale. This one has Gwen bashing and some badass Ianto and big brother Owen moment. There may be some Tosh/Owen if you squint. ;D Enjoy.

Doctor Owen Harper was not a man of deep emotion, or rather that is what he wanted everyone else to believe. Truthfully, he felt very deeply yet sparingly. His heart and soul had taken on too much damaged with the cruel and untimely death of his fiancé Katie and his adventurous and lovely Diane being taken by the Rift just as swiftly as it gave her to him.

Those losses left him with an armor shell of sarcasm and sharp biting remarks to keep from getting more hurt. But despite all precautions, three people had wormed their way into his dusty heart. His team; Captain Jack Harkness, Toshiko Sato, and Ianto Jones aka Teaboy, aka (and only in his mind when having a hard morning after drinking all night) the God of heavenly, heavenly coffee.

There was one more on the team, Gwen bloody Cooper, but she was more of an unrelenting menace then help. In his mind he could not fathom why his boss dubbed her the heart of their alien catching mystery gang. She was incapable of completing the simplest of paperwork, was such a disaster in the field to the point he wanted to take the gun from her so as to save him from getting shot in the foot, and was always dropping little not-so-subtle hints of her attraction to her boss while at the same time rubbing her boyfriend in their non-relationship faces. She was an absolute bitch. Sure he slept with her once (a dozen or so actually) but he was as make a man whore as his Captain claimed. But Owen doubted he got much action from anyone else these days since he got with Ianto.

It was because of the (in his opinion, mind scaring) relationship between the Captain and Teaboy and the shrieking harpy waiting in the wings that was pissing the doctor off something fierce.

It was no small secret that the ex-copper thought nothing more of the Welshman then a glorified butler. This was proven by dropping her reports on his desk. Little blatant comments that coffee was the only reason he was still at Torchwood. Despite the fact that when he did go out in the field, he was a good a shot as their captain and could hold his own in a fist fight.

The relationship between the Captain and Teaboy was Torchwood three's worst kept secret. Anyone with a working pair of eyes saw how Jack would looked at the Welshman and vice versa. Owen had a theory that the dose of Retcon they gave Gwen had messed something up in her brain to make her this deluded.

Three days ago Gwen and he had lead a mutiny against the good Captain to open the rift, convinced that opening it would get them back what they had lost. So desperate was he, he shot Jack. Only to have him _come back_. And release a soul devouring monster on the world and have the Captain kill himself again to fix what they had screwed him over for.

Ever since they brought Jack back to the Hub, Gwen had insisted that Jack would come back. Having since it in action he held onto the hope it could happen, if only say how fucking sorry he was for everything he did.

But back to what was pissing him off. Gwen had planted herself by Jack's side in the morgue like a grieving widow and would shriek at anyone that tried to take her away. She had no right to act this way in his mind, the right belonged to Ianto. And for the past three days he and Tosh had been watching the poor Welshman cry himself sick in Jack's office curled up in Jack's coat. It pulled at his heart to see what he himself had looked like when Katie and Diane were taken from him. Sad, lost and eyes without a hope in the world.

On the four day as he came through the cog door he saw Ianto Jones, quiet, nice, goodie goodie, stalk down to the morgue a look of determination pasted on his face. Owen got the feeling fireworks were on the horizon. Teaboy was gearing for a take down.

Deciding he would need backup he followed. If this angered the archivist he didn't say, just kept to his mission. Not two seconds of their arrival, Gwen sensed her position being threatened.

"Go away, Jones," she growled. "No," he stated flatly. "You go. You screamed all manner of abuse at Jack for getting your boyfriend killed. Well he's back now, he asked you to marry him and yet here you acting like you've lost everything. You conceded bitch."

Owen couldn't help but feel pride of the guts the Welshman showed the harpy. Unfortunately this harpy wasn't as happy with it as he was.

"How dare you. I need to be here for him. He needs me. Not you or anyone of those traitorous teammates. Tosh almost sold us out for that crazy psycho; Owen fights him all day, every day and shot him for some misguided attraction for a woman that left him. And you, the one that almost brought the end of the world because you loved a tin can. You sad, pathetic man. Why I talked Jack down from killing you I'll never know. You do nothing for this team but bring coffee and food. And when you not going your job you're spreading your legs for him like a whore. When Jack wakes up he'll see I'm the only one for him and you'll be history."

Owen was never a fan of hitting woman, even if they talked his ear off or deserved it. But Gwen lost all womanly rights by saying such things to Ianto like that.

Still in his impeccable butler pose he calmly said, "To be a whore I'd have to have multiple people to service, I've only ever been with Lisa and Jack. You however have had Rhys, Owen, Andy, and anyone from the pubs that ever gave you a look. You can make eyes at Jack all you like and he can flirt all he wants but until he has you in his arms and he makes loves to you, you are the only whore in Torchwood."

SMACK.

Gwen had reached out and backhanded Ianto, making him lose his balance and hit the ground hard as Gwen yelled all manner of curses at him. Owen, finally having enough of this shit, pulled out the syringe he grabbed before going after Ianto and injected it into the hypocrite.

The fight went out of her in a matter of seconds and left the doctor with an armful of Welsh bitch. "You okay?" he asked Ianto, who was holding his inflamed cheek. He nodded. "Alright I'll deal with this, you take over," he gestured to Jack and began dragging Gwen out. "Owen, thank you," the Welshman said, his accent very thick. "Don't mention it, I mean it. Say anything and I'll force a physical on you," Owen threatened halfheartedly.

Up in the main room Owen saw Tosh had come in at some point and was checking the monitors. "Owen, why is Gwen in the cells next to Janet?" she asked. "We overthrew the cow and got the Teaboy back with his Captain," he said. "Oh thank God," she sighed, giving him a hug in celebration.

Down in the morgue Ianto had fixed Jack hair so it was in its usual disarray of spikes, as opposed to the nice, flat look Gwen had given it, and was holding his hand and tracing his face with the other. "Come back Cariad. Tosh misses you. Owen wants to beg forgiveness and Gwen needs to be fired," he chuckled. But when Jack stayed still, his vision started blurring with tears he had held off since that morning. "I miss you so much Jack. Even when Lisa left I was never this alone. Despite everything I did and said you stayed by my side and let my stay here, let me stay with you. Now I'm so alone it hurts. It hurts so much. I imagine this is the kind of pain you yourself feel when you come back, because it looked horrible and you still take it with the grace you use with everything else. Please, Cariad, come back. I love you," he whispered tears falling in rivers. Leaning down he placed a soft kiss to the dead man's lips.

There was no immediate effect, but a few seconds later Jack gasped for breath his lungs had been denied for four days. "Ianto," Jack sighed contently when he saw who was hovering over him, then looked concerned. "You're crying."

"It's happy tears now, I swear," Ianto smiled at him, looking too bright and happy to be in a morgue. Jack reached up and caressed the bruise on Ianto's face. "That wasn't there before." I died, was left unsaid.

"I'm fine," Ianto insisted.

"I still want a name. And some pants."

"Later. And I'll get you some pants if you give me a kiss, sir."

He did.

Jack was so glad to see his team again. Tosh had almost knocked him down with her hug. Owen had looked so scared and miserable he forgave him on the spot, even though the doctor didn't seem to believe he could do so that easily. When asked about Gwen the story came out. Jack was about ready to let Janet into Gwen's cell and been done with it and was sure no one would talk him out of it. But he figured making her feel every bit as mistreated as she did everyone else was more fitting.

He had sent the team out for lunch and was curled up on the couch with his lovely Welshman. "I'm sorry for putting you through that," Jack said. "It's okay. But don't make it a habit or you're on decaff," he warned. "Your wish is my command."

Suddenly the Hub was filled with this odd soft whirling wheezing sound that was recognized by both the men. Jack was up in a flash and looking eagerly at the hand he kept in a jar as it twitched and glowed signaling the arrival of the one he had wanted a hundred years for. Then he remembered Ianto and knew he couldn't leave the Welshman again so soon after the whole mess that had happened and not know when he'd come back.

Turning around he saw said Welshman holding out his coat and the bag he had kept tucked under his desk for this very moment.

"Ianto?" he asked curious.

"Go. I know what that sound is. Torchwood one remember? I know what he means to you and what you've been waiting for. I want you to go after him. Just promise you'll come back at some point for me," he said.

Jack could not love this beautiful man in front of him more than he did right now. Grabbing the offered items and pulling the other into a bruising passionate kiss.

"I'll always come back for you. Watch the stars," he smiled and ran after the Doctor.

Review review. Plz


End file.
